oldonteariscampaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Falados
Falados 'Description:' Falados is a predominantly Human country that densely forested and sparsely populated. They are primarily a rustic people made up of hunters, foresters, carvers, whalers, and fishers. They are bordered to the east and west by hostile countries, but because of their sparse population, they mostly rely on regional militias for defense rather than a large national army. 'History:' Falados came into being as Human populations began to expand east out of Camvinod. Those peoples whose ancestral lands lay in the northern regions of Atir gravitated towards the rich pine forests of Falados and to the abundant Icy Sea—which teem with whale, seals, fish, and crab. Like their ancient forbearers, the Faladean people organized themselves into small communities and set up a Council of Tribes. 'Geography:' Falados sits at the northern most part of Central Ohsahn. It has a long coastline along the Icy Sea and much of the country is densely covered in pine forests. It does lay claim to some more temperate plains land deciduous forest land along its southern and eastern edges. 'Government:' The government of Falados is a council of the various tribes within its borders. The federal government has little effect on the day to day lives of most of its citizens, preferring instead to leave most governing power with the individual regional tribes, however, the national council of tribes can call together the various tribes for matters of national defense, though this seldom happens. Occasionally, the Council of Tribes will also making sweeping laws regarding the regulation of things like forestry or whaling. 'Economy:' The Faladean economy is a largely barter based economy. Faladean people primarily trade in furs, whale oil, lumber, whale bone, walrus ivory, and various hand carved trinkets made from both wood and bone. 'Inhabitants:' Most inhabitants of Falados live off the land. Many are fishermen, whalers, trappers, lumberjacks, and carvers. The northern tribes often live in small semi-nomadic communities and the southern tribes live in small permanent settlements made of wood or stone. Those in the west usually build in stone with high walls to help defend against Orcish invaders. Falados is home to the Soulist Temples of Mirador, the God of Winter, in the north, and Sindra, Goddess of Love and Beauty, in the south, and many of the inhabitants of Falados are adherents to one of those two Soulist deities. 'Country Traits:' 'Whaler: ' You hail from Falados, which boarders the Icy Sea. Just off the coast of Falados live the great pods of Northern Whales from which Falados derives much of its income. You grew up on the coast of the Icy Sea and have been whaling many times. Bonus: You gain a +1 bonus to Craft (Ship) checks, a +1 bonus to Profession (Fisherman) checks, and a +1 bonus when using a harpoon. 'Whittler: ' In Falados you are a whaler, a farmer, or a whittler. Falados is famous for its beautiful trinkets made from whale bone and its intricate wood carving. Having grown up in Falados, you too have learned how to carve with some skill. Bonus: You gain +2 to Craft checks when using wood or bone and +1 to Appraise checks on wooden or bone objects. ' '